Savior
by dreaming-always85
Summary: Rachel Berry is the new girl in school. When she first moves to Lima, Ohio she doesn't like it there so much. But as she meets new people her life beings to change. But will old memories from the past keep her from being herself? Or will she learn to overcome her past and move on? Only time will tell. Rated T for future chapters.
1. The New Girl

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time but I've been really busy. I'm going to try to post some this weekend. Also I'm working on a new one-shot that's going to have two chapters that I'm going to call Fireworks I already have just about the first chapter done so look out for that!**

**Anyways hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All rights go to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

I walked in the house seeing no one was home so I went up to my room to do homework. That's when I heard it. The front door slam. I stayed in my room keeping quiet hoping he wouldn't know I was home. But he did know. He opened my door and had a very angry look on his face. "Hi daddy" I said a little scared. He didn't speak instead he walked over to me and grabbed me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. I was scared but I didn't say a word. Then he pulled my skirt off and I knew what was coming. I started to fight back but he slapped me. Then it happened and there was nothing I could do about it. When it was over he pushed me to the ground and slapped me again. I screamed.

I wake up and I'm breathing really heavily. My mom comes rushing in. "Rachel, honey are you alright?" she asks and sits down next to me.

"Yea mom I'm fine just a bad dream is all."

She looks at me worried "you've been having a lot of these dreams lately maybe you should talk to someone."

I immediately turn down the idea. "No! Like I said im fine I don't need to see anyone." I don't want to talk to anyone it will just make me feel worse.

She sighs "ok just try to go back to sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok mom." I lie back down and close my eyes. Honestly I really don't want to start school tomorrow. In the morning my alarm goes off and I groan. I pull the covers back over my head.

My mom comes in about five minutes later. "Rachel, you need to get up. You don't want to be late for your first day."

She leaves and I get out of bed. I pick out a shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. I don't really feel like wearing a skirt today. I get dressed and brush my hair out. When I'm done I brush my teeth and head downstairs for breakfast. Waiting for me on the table is eggs with a side of toast. I eat and then put my shoes on and grab my bag. My mom drives me over to the school. When we pull up I open the door.

"Bye Rachel, have a good day." she says then leaves.

I take a deep breath and walk inside the school doors. When I enter the halls are buzzing with people talking. I find the office and walk inside. I walk up to one of the receptionists.

"Hello can I help you?" she says.

"Um yes my name is Rachel Berry. I'm the new student."

She smiles. "Ah yes Miss Berry, we've been expecting you." She grabs some papers from her desk. "This is your schedule and a map of the school. Do you want me to get a student to show you around?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine." I say and walk out of the main office. When I walk out I look at the map and my schedule. I come to the conclusion that I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. I start walking in what I hope is the right direction. I'm looking at my map when I bump into someone and all my stuff falls.

"Sorry didn't see you there" someone says and helps me pick up my stuff.

"Thanks" I say when he hands me what he had picked up.

"You must be new here. I'm Finn."

"Rachel" I say.

"Need any help finding your way around?" he asks.

"Yea actually that'd be great thanks" I say.

"No problem" he says and looks at my schedule. "Follow me." He starts walking and I follow.


	2. Audition

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter! Sorry if the beginning chapters are a bit boring but I have some plans for this story don't worry. If some things are unclear message me about it and I will try to make things clear without giving away anything.**

**I am very sorry I have not posted. I have been very busy. My school work has been taking up a lot of my time. I have also had a slight case of writers block. I will try to post another chapter soon. Thanks for your patience. **

We walk through a few hallways and around a few corners when he stops next to some lockers.

"Well this is your locker." he said to me.

"Hey Finn." a blonde haired girl in a cheerleading uniform walked up to him.

"Hey Quinn." he said and smiled. "Quinn this is Rachel, Rachel this is Quinn, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." I say to her. She just smiles.

"I have to get to class, see you later Finn." Quinn says and kisses Finns cheek, then walks off.

"Sorry about her." he says. "She may seem a little cold and un-inviting but she's really great once you get to know her." he smiles. "Anyways," he continues. "Let's find your classes. Can I see your schedule again?" he asks and I give it to him. He studies my schedule. "Your classes are the same as mine, all of them that's weird." he shrugs. "Oh well come on we have history first."

As we walk to the classroom he tells me about our teacher. If I do my work and don't goof off I'll be fine. The only open seat is next to Finn so the teacher gives me that seat. The rest of the day goes by and we have a few minutes left in last period. "So are there any good clubs to join after school?" I ask Finn.

"Yea, actually you may not believe this but I'm in glee club."

"Really? You don't seem like the type to be in a glee club. I mean your a jock right? I only ask because of your jacket."

"Yea." he says. "I'm the quarterback of the football team. Most of my teammates think glee club is lame and stupid but it's not. It's a lot of fun. It's a place where no one will judge you and you can express your feelings without fear. I gained many friends from being in glee club. They're like my family." he finishes and he smiles.

"It sounds great are you guys meeting after school today?"

"Yea. You should come and audition I'm sure you have a great voice."

"I don't know, I don't really sing in front of people. It makes me really nervous."

"I know how you feel. I get nervous sometimes too. But if you get nervous just look at me and I'll help you through it."

I sigh "ok I'll audition it would be nice to make some friends. I don't want to be one of those people who go through high school with no friends whatsoever."

"Cool if you need time to practice, you don't need to audition now."

"Now I'll be fine I have sort of a go to song that I sing all the time to myself I'll be fine."

"Ok." The bell rings. "Come on, let's go."

We get up and I follow him to the room that the club meets in and I see some people that are in some of my classes. I look around the room and I see Quinn. Wow Quinn is in glee club? Finn goes and sits next to her and I take an empty seat. My teacher for spanish walks in the room. I guess he is the advisor for the club.

"Alright guys I hope you all had a nice day." He stops when he notices me. "Rachel is it?" he asks me.

"Yes" I say "Rachel Berry."

"Are you here to audition?" he asks.

"Yes that is, if that's ok." I say a little unsure.

"Of course" he says, "come on up here and you can begin when you are ready."

He takes a seat with everyone else and I get up and stand in front of everyone. I start to get really nervous. I look at Finn and he gives me a reassuring smile and a thumbs up

"_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_"

etc.

When I finish Finn is the first to clap. The rest of the glee club including the teacher soon clap as well. There are two people not clapping though. One is Quinn and the other is a dark haired girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Wow Rachel that was amazing! Welcome to the New Directions!"

I smile and sit back down in my seat. I think I'm going to like it here.


End file.
